At present, the existing 3G and 4G cellular mobile communication systems belong to typical infrastructure networks, in which a high-power transmitter is replaced by a plurality of small-power transmitters. A small coverage corresponding to each small transmitter is called a cell, each cell is allocated a group of channels and correspondingly uses a group of wireless resources. Neighboring cells use different wireless resources to prevent mutual interference, and cells with far distances may repeatedly use the same radio resources, thus the spatial multiplexing of wireless channel resources to greatly improve system capacity.
Device to Device (D2D) communication does not need to be controlled by a base station or an access point, thus communication or networking is very flexible. The introduction of a terminal self-organizing communication mode for terminals of the cellular mobile communication system will bring a series of benefits, wherein a direct advantage is that close local service is directly completed by relay forwarding between the terminals without using a base station, to reduce occupation of base station resources; the second advantage is that a coverage defect of a preset network may be compensated to eliminate some blind areas within the coverage area of the existing cellular mobile communication systems; and the third advantage is that power consumption may be reduced, wherein when the communication is achieved by converting a long path into several short paths, sum of power of these short paths is smaller than necessary power of one long path; in addition, the self-organizing manner is introduced to improve capacity of the entire mobile communication system, in order to increase spatial multiplexing. However, in the case of multiplexing spectrum resources of cellular communication in D2D communication, there is need of a solution of how to effectively control and manage interference between D2D communication and cellular communication, in order to effectively combine the D2D communication with the cellular communication to improve spectral efficiency of the system.